


Accidents Happen

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story 1984
Genre: AHS, F/M, Smut, This is crack, ahs 1984, cody fern - Freeform, jazzercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Your leggings rip in your Jazzercise class, your instructor asks to see.This is pure smut basically with Xavier. Keep in mind this was written and posted before the show aired, so any mischaracterizations aren't my fault.





	Accidents Happen

You walked into the all pink room, filled with people in brightly colored pastels and immediately felt out of place. You thought about walking out but then you felt a hand on your back, making you jump. 

A gorgeous blonde stood behind you, his hair was obviously dyed blonde but he made it work somehow. He had a wide smile on his full pink lips, as he stared directly into your eyes. 

“Are you joining the class? I would love to have you,” He looked you up and down, not being shy about his gaze. 

You felt a little self-conscious about your outfit, a pair of tight lilac leggings and a white tank top and a sports bra that didn’t leave much to the imagination, but you found yourself not minding the blue eyes glued to your body. 

“This is my first class, are you in it?” you asked, you didn’t expect to see many guys there. 

“I’m the instructor” He announced, making your eyes widen. “Now let's get this started shall we?” He sauntered into the room, practically bouncing on his heels as he walked to the front pedestal. 

Everyone else got into their places, which left you standing in the back left, but you still had a perfect view. 

“Okay, class! I’m Xavier if you don’t already know,” He smiled at everyone and when his eyes met yours he winked. 

You noticed some of the girls and the guys in the class look back at you, making you feel even more self-conscious. 

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” you thought to yourself, but then you looked at Xavier again, and you decided that you would enjoy this class either way. 

“You can call me Sir, since I am your instructor after all.” He never stopped smiling as he spoke, making you want to clench your thighs together already. 

“We’re going to start off with some simple stretches, then get into it, alright guys?” 

You admired the way Xavier’s body moved as he demonstrated the stretches, the almost see-through fabric of his pink skin-tight shirt stretched across his broad chest, but your eyes were trained on the very short pair of exercise shorts he was wearing. His thighs looked absolutely delectable. 

You followed along easily to the exercises at first, it was mostly just loosening your muscles. When it got a little more complicated, you found yourself struggling. You laid on your side with your leg in the air, but you couldn't seem to keep it straight the way the rest of the class was. 

“Do you need some help?” You lost your concentration and dropped your leg as Xavier walked up to you, He had been checking your other classmate's form while you stretched. 

“I don’t think im flexible enough…” You said, He rolled his eyes. 

“Well, we’re just going to have to fix that aren’t we?” His hand wrapped around your ankle as you rested on your side, helping you lift your leg to the height he wanted it. You felt your muscles straining but you enjoyed the burn. Xavier's eyes stayed glued on your legs the entire time, his hand sliding from your hand to your knee, and slowly up your thigh. 

You felt the warmth of his hand through the thin fabric, his hand slowly inching its way to an indecent territory as he ‘helped you’. 

“Sir?” You asked, biting your lip as you looked up at him from your position on the floor. He looked back at you, completely unfazed. 

“There you go… that’s it…” he slid his hand back down your leg and stretched it a little farther, making you release an involuntary groan that sounded a little too much like a moan. 

The upbeat music playing in the room drowned out your voices, but Xavier definitely heard. 

“Perfect.” He raised his hand and walked back to the front of the class, leaving you a flustered mess. 

“Now for the next exercise, I want a volunteer to help demonstrate.” 

All the hands in the class practically shot up, whispers broke out among the class and you wanted to laugh. It was like a class of high school girls flirting with their older professor, except you were all adults and the professor was actually attractive. 

“How about you,” he pointed directly to you, and again, everyone turned toward you with a look of distaste. 

“Since your new, Why don’t you tell the class your name?” He said as you walked onto the podium with him, his hands on your bare shoulders as you stood in front of the full classroom. 

“(Y/N).” You said, you felt his fingers squeeze your shoulders as you spoke.

“Perfect, (Y/N).” The way he said your name made you want to melt on the spot. 

You wished you hadn’t worn such light-colored leggings, cause now you where worried Xavier might see just how excited he was making you. 

“Let’s show everyone just how flexible you are,” He whispered in your ear, sending a chill up your spine.

“Spread your legs,” he instructed, everyone followed including you, standing with your legs open a width wider than your shoulders. “Now, start to squat, bend your knees…” He watched you intently, smiling at you and not even bothering to watch the rest of the class. 

He stood behind you, his hands reached for your sides and rested on your hips. 

“Now rock your hips like you mean it,” you wanted to see his face over his shoulder, but you knew that if you looked at him you wouldn’t be able to look away. 

Everyone in the class rocked their hips to the beat, swaying in an overtly sexual way with their knees slightly bent to the music that was playing. 

“Now, stand up and lean forward and stretch that back out.” He stayed behind you as he told you this, bending over in front of him so your ass was practically lined up with his crotch. 

“Don’t You Want Me” was playing loudly from the speakers, making you laugh at the irony. 

“Don’t you want me, baby…” you heard Xavier sing behind you with the music as you stood bent over in front of him. 

“Perfect form (Y/N),” he brought his hand down on your ass with a smack, making you jump. 

He really didn’t seem the care the entire class was watching either. 

Your skin burned pleasantly from the smack, and you stood up, breathing a little labored from the exercise or from Xavier, you didn’t know. 

You went back to your spot in the back of the class thankfully until the end when he asked you to get into a split. You didn’t think you could do it, but watching everyone in the class doing it easily made you feel bad. You slowly eased into it, feeling your muscles burn more and more until finally, you completed a perfect split, only to hear a tiny rip. 

Your eyes widened as you realized what it was. Your leggings had ripped right at the seam on the back, you could feel the cold air on your bare ass as you sat there with a shocked expression on your face. 

“Oh fuck…” You muttered, falling onto your butt on the plush carpet. At least you were in the back of the class, so no one saw. You didn’t have anything else to change into though, which was a problem. 

The rip wasn’t that big, you could feel it was probably the size of your fist, but there was no way you would make it past anyone without them noticing. As the class finally ended and the rest of the students left the room, you sat on the floor in embarrassment. Xavier was picking up his things when he noticed you hadn’t left your spot. 

“Did I tire you out, (Y/N)?” He walked over to you until he was standing directly above you. You could see the sweat starting to soak through his shirt, making his lean muscles more defined. 

“I had a problem…” You looked up at him, “What kind of problem?” He raised a perfect brow at you. 

“I ripped my leggings… and I don’t have another pair.” 

“Can I see?” 

You felt your face got hot as you stared at him incredulously. Had he really just asked to see? 

“Come on, don’t be shy… I know you want to show me.” He reached out his hand like he was beckoning you. 

He really was serious. Xavier was propositioning you, all his touches and flirting throughout the class hadn’t been just for his own entertainment in watching you struggle. He really wanted you. 

You wanted to ask him how many others he had fucked after class, but frankly, you didn’t care. A gorgeous man wanted you, and either way, you would flash him standing up with the hole that had torn in your leggings, so why not? 

You took his hand, and he smirked. 

Pulling you up off your feet you pulled his face to yours and pressed your lips against his. He kissed back eagerly, his full lips felt like silk against yours as he kissed you roughly back. “Fuck you’re so sexy,” his hands worked at your sides lifting up your tank top before pulling it off you, then sliding his hands under your sports bra so he could palm your breasts. 

After you slipped off your bra for him he attached his lips to your breasts sucking and licking like his life depended on it. “Get on your knees and turn around,” He pulled his lips off you and you listened, feeling his hands on your ass, thumbs stretching the thin fabric that had already ripped, you could hear him moan at the sight. 

You looked over your shoulder as you stayed perched on your hands and knees, his blue irises almost gone with how wide his eyes were blown with lust. You could see him palming his growing erection in his spandex shorts while he stroked the smooth fabric of your leggings with the other. 

Judging by the size of the bulge, you were going to enjoy yourself. 

“Xavier-” You started, but his eyes snapped back to you, “What did I tell you to call me?” 

“Sir,” you repeated, feeling your heart race in your chest. “That’s a good girl. I am your instructor after all. I deserve respect, don’t you agree?” 

“Yes, sir…” You bit your lip, and he smiled in satisfaction. 

“There you go…” He purred, “Now let's see what you’ve got hiding under here shall we?” 

He grabbed the edge of what was a small hole and tore it completely. You could feel yourself practically dripping now as he stared at your ass perched in the air for him, the ruined purple fabric hanging on to your thighs. 

He brought a hand down to smack your bare ass, the sound was loud in the room and you tensed up at the sting, but you enjoyed it more than you thought you would. 

“No panties(Y/N), so naughty…” 

“I don’t wear them when I work out…” 

“Your a little slut aren’t you? No panties when you know these leggings are practically sheer. I could see your cunt practically dripping for me the entire class. Do you want everyone to see you?” 

“N-No…” You bit your lip as he spoke, so he had definitely noticed. 

“You don’t need to lie to me, (Y/N). If you’re a good girl I'll reward you.” He traced your ass with his hand, running his fingers over the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. 

“I am,” 

“You are what?” 

“A slut,” 

“For who?” 

“For you sir, I’m a slut for you.” 

Xavier, satisfied with your answer go down onto his knees behind you and slipped a finger into your wetness, making you moan in surprise. He pressed another finger into you slowly before teasing your clit with his other hand. 

You couldn’t help the soft moans coming from your lips as he worked his fingers inside of you, curling them so they hit the perfect spot each time. Xavier definitely wasn’t a stranger when it came to pleasing women. 

“I love hearing you moan.” He worked his fingers harder, bringing you closer and closer to your peak before pulling them out completely. 

You whined at the loss, biting our lip as you looked back at him, a smirk on his lips as he slipped off his shorts and shirt, stroking his impressive length with his hand. 

“Are you ready for me to fuck you? You’ve waited all day for this haven’t you?” 

“Yes,” You felt the word leaving your lips even though you weren’t sure if it was true. You didn’t even imagine it would go this far with your new jazzercise instructor, and yet here you were on your hands and knees ready to take his cock. 

“Good girl,” He brought his hand down on your ass with one more hard smack before he lined himself up at your soaking entrance. 

Xavier slid inside of you, moaning your name as he bottomed out inside. His hands digging into your hips as he held you in place. It was obvious he wanted to be in control. 

His hips snapped against yours making you cry out, which only seemed to drive Xavier to fuck you harder. 

You were so lost in a daze with him fucking you, you barely noticed the song “Like a Virgin” playing in the studio, making you want to laugh at the irony, (and the fact you could hear Xavier singing it as he fucked you). 

Xavier pulled out of you and before you could say anything he flipped you over onto your back, almost knocking the breath out of your lungs as your back hit the floor. 

“I want you to watch as I make you cum on my cock, (Y/N).” He gestured to the ceiling and you saw your reflection staring back at you, spread out on the carpet with Xavier in between your legs. How had you not noticed the mirror on the ceiling, giving you a perfect view of what was happening.

He pulled you closer to him and adjusted so he could rest your legs on his shoulders as he slid back inside of you. 

His pace was relentless as he continued fucking you, his hands digging into your thighs on his shoulders, probably enough to leave bruises (Not that you minded). 

You watched Xavier and occasionally your reflection through half-lidded eyes, he pulled your attention to him as he dragged his tongue against the entire length of his palm before pressing it against your clit with the perfect amount of pressure.

“F-Fuck!” You could barely focus on anything except your impending orgasm as Xavier fucked you like his life depended on it. 

“That’s right baby girl, Cum on my cock.” 

With his encouragement, you felt yourself fall over the edge, a moaning mess the entire time. You squeezed his cock while you came making him follow not long after, spilling inside of you without warning. 

You laid on the carpet staring up at the ceiling, your chest heaving. Xavier stayed inside of you as he finished his orgasm until you could feel him softening and finally pulling out. You could feel his cum leaking from you. 

“This is going to make a mess…”You finally found your voice, Xavier laughed. 

“That’s all you have to say?” 

“I also still don't have anything to wear…” you sat up, reaching for your bra and shirt as you put them on, Xavier grabbed his discarded pair of spandex shorts and threw them in your direction.

“I have something else I can wear.” 

“Thanks,” You peeled off your ruined leggings, feeling the fabric between your fingers. Shame, that had been one of your favorite pairs. Not that you regretted it though, they had ripped before he fucked you anyway. 

After you were decent, you watched as Xavier got dressed, he winked when he saw your eyes on him. 

“Are you coming next week?” He ran a hand through his sweaty blonde locks as he spoke. 

“Hopefully,” you said, raising your brows when you realized the double meaning it could have. 

Xavier strutted over to your side and took your chin in his hand, capturing your lips in one last breathtaking kiss before whispering, “Wear something you don’t mind losing next time,”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @katiekitty261 to request! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed :) xoxo


End file.
